The Winchester Brothers and Friends
by Razzika
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are funny, AU, angsty, fluffy and character centered. Read and see what goes though the minds of our dear Hunters, Angels, Tricksters and Demons during the series, read what should have happened or what we didn't get to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler warning – if you haven't seen all the way up to the current episode in season six and don't want the surprises spoiled, I suggest not reading this.**

_This will be a series of one-shots that I come up with about, what is possibly, the best tv show ever. Some will be funny, others angsty, others will be alternate universe things (like this one). 'Odd Thoughts, Bizarre Ideas' will remain a stand-alone piece. The time line is non-existent, chapters will be all over the series._

_Give me prompts and ideas if you wish, no guarantee if they will be used though. I'd like to try single word prompts too, so gimme!_

_This one is dedicated to 'Twilight Diaries', here is another SPN fic for ya! _

_**Prompt: Me being selfish, Gabe was one of my favorite characters in the show and they killed him! RAGE!**_

_**0-0**_

_**Gabriel**_

Gabriel snickered softly. Screwing with the Winchester brothers was so much damn fun. It proved to always be entertaining, and gave him a real chance to put his twisted sense of humor and his creativity to the ultimate test. They were strong, for humans, and had been able to take what he dished out.

TV land was, by far, one of his favorite memories, despite the hidden message behind it all.

But this…this was his _best_ trick of all.

A smoldering gaze drifted his way. Brown eyes, so dark yet so full of fire, eyed his cocky smirk with barely hidden anger. The relief was hidden since her pride as a vengeful goddess was very important to Kahli.

He knew this, he knew that she would keep the softer, mushier feelings hidden, yet he still loved her.

Damn him.

Oh wait, he kind of already was damned.

His angel mojo was still intact, but he had fallen (willingly) and there was nothing short of a pardon from the Father himself that would undamn him. Not that he cared, or wanted, to return to heaven anyway.

Hazel eyes sparkled with mischief as he winked at the red clothed goddess who was seated beside him.

The two uptight and rather skittish hunters in the front seats had not noticed his little appearance yet.

An eyebrow quirked when Dean hit the steering wheel and cursed loudly.

"Dammit!"

Gabriel already knew that Dean's green eyes would be full of that angry fire that honestly, was a very Michael trait. Not that he would tell the volatile hunter that. The resemblance was rather striking really, in his celestial form Michael did look rather similar to the ragged human (who had yet again hit the steering wheel), especially when angry. The same fire burned within their eyes when they became truly pissed, only Dean uttered far, _far, _more curses in one outburst that Michael had in his entire existence. Prude.

Humans were so much fun…most of them anyway.

"I can't believe that we lost him!" Dean growled viciously, pressing the accelerator further into the floor. The Impala's engine growled and surged forward.

The younger Winchester sighed that long suffering brooding sigh of his, slumping against the worn leather seat.

"I know, Dean."

Ignoring his yeti brooding brother, Dean went into rant mode.

"Stupid dickwings prick!" rolling her eyes, Kahli gave him a look, finally allowing him to see her relief over his triumph and survival briefly, before disappearing. "I can't believe that-that Lucy _bitch_ killed Gabriel!" At this, he smirked. It was the other way around, in fact. Lucifer, so full of himself, had fallen for the self proclaimed Trickster's trick and actually killed the fake Gabriel. The ex-arch angel had known what Lucifer would have expected him to do, so he planned accordingly. Right when the angelic sword had killed his doppelganger and the fake holy light burst from the body, Gabriel had thrust his real sword into Lucy's chest. Killing him and pretty much saving the world. Not that the brothers knew what had happened, all they had heard was his fake self's cry of pain and then the bright flash of light that signified the death of angel.

Dean ranted on for a while, his face going red and Sam's bushy brows almost made a unibrow he was frowning so hard.

Finally, after nearly a minute of tense and defeated silence from the brothers, Gabriel spoke up. A bright smile upon his face, it truly did mean something to him that the brothers were so torn up over his 'death'. His own grief of having to kill his brother made more bearable by the faint friendship and comradeship that was tentively forming between the hunters and angel. Castiel was lucky to have these brothers as friends.

Well, may as well get the show on the road. Even though the devil was dead, his horsemen and subordinate angels and demons were still on the loose. Murdering many innocents and wreaking havoc upon the fragile world.

"Aw, you guys totally love me!" he threw his arms around the startled brothers.

It was a good thing that he did, as Dean's foot hit the brakes so hard that he would have gone 'flying' through the windshield.

Two pairs of astonished eyes snapped over to his very alive self.

It was barely five seconds later that Dean started swearing profusely and staggered out of the Impala, stomping over to where Gabriel has zapped himself and glaring daggers as he clutched his chest. Sam just gaped dumbly and followed suit, stepping from the car and joining his brother. Calming down, Dean stopping his little rant and took a deep breath while Sam finally closed his mouth. Then, the brothers did something that shocked him.

They grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Of course, it was a manly hug, they thumped him on the back like bros do.

Chuckling, he said something witty while watching the relief practically consume the brothers as they backed away. On the inside though, he was truly surprised and…happy at their reaction.

After explaining what went down, he zapped the brothers and their car over to a very nice hotel and healed the minor wounds they had collected (without them realizing, of course, he couldn't have them thinking that he had gone soft!). As they recovered from the shock of the sudden trip, Gabriel thought that maybe, just maybe, he had been wrong. The Winchesters had already filled their roles, just not the ones he had thought that they were meant to fill…as protectors of the world, not as the famed vessels.

The ex-arch angel watched amusedly as Dean sat down and practically inhaled a bacon burger from the supplied celebratory banquet, having gotten over the angel poof travel. Sam remained with some dignity and began munching on a ceaser salad without nearly chocking himself after offering Gabriel a heartfelt thank you. Not just for the food, he guessed.

Popping a mini éclair into his mouth, Gabriel wondered how the brothers would take it if he were to hang around a little more. Cas could sure use the company, and is seemed like the two hunters needed all the protection they could get.

"Damn, this burger is – burp – awesome!" Dean smiled boyishly, reveling in finally being able to not have to worry about his little brother being possessed by the devil.

"I know, made fresh in one of the best burger joints of America." Gabriel smirked when Dean heartily agreed to it being 'the best', taking another large bite of the burger.

He felt a tug in his mind, a summons.

A very perverted smile stretched across his face when he recognized the presence.

"Sorry kids, but Daddy has to go for a wild night of vengeful goddess sex!"

"Have fun!" Dean mumbled from around his burger, Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste at his brothers actions. His farewell more polite.

With a click of his fingers, he was standing before a scarcely dressed Kahli.

"Don't expect this to happen often, Angel, but I do owe you my thanks for saving my life." Her voice was very sensual and proud.

"You just can't admit that you love the sex, don't you."

Full lips lifted into a smirk, "For a supposedly virtuous creature, you are awfully good in bed." She didn't deny his claim, nor did she outright say that she loved it either.

As Gabriel began to work his magic, he reminded himself to destroy the Casa Erotica disk he had made for the brothers. They didn't need his goodbye message now.

-break-

A very big grin split the ex-arch angels face when he returned to the Winchester brothers. They were concentrating on the plasma screen, their little animated characters fighting one and other via the controllers that they were mashing the buttons on. When Sam (aka, Superman) beat Dean (aka The Joker) Gabriel sauntered up behind them and threw his arms over their broad shoulders.

"So boys, who's up for lounging by the pool and watching chicks in skimpy bikinis?"

Dean was enthusiastic.

Sam pretended to not be interested.

And Gabriel…well, he honestly would have it any other way.

It would seem that the ex-arch angel had found a real pair of brothers.

Ones that proved to entertain him for a loooong time.

_**O-O**_

_Tell me what you guys think, the next one-shot might be about Crowley, I was pissed that they killed him off too. I will probs do a chapter for each of the main characters. _

_Toodles! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning – Spoilers for EVERYTHING!**_

_Thanks for the reviews guys, they make my day just that much brighter. _

_Now, in this one, Gabriel has died and everything else has played out like it should have._

_**Prompt: Again, selfish reasons on my part. :D**_

_**O-O**_

_**Crowley**_

The fine scotch burned his throat in a very satisfying way as it moved from the glass to his stomach.

Humans did come up with some good ideas every now and then.

Italian suits being one of them.

Dark brown, almost black orbs eyed the remainder of the amber liquid before throwing back the glass and draining the remainder.

Leaving the now empty glass, the Head Crossroads Demon left the bar and a languid pace. Not bothering to pay for the heavy drinks that he had consumed.

Brushing imaginary dust from the lapels of his dark suit, Crowley disappeared into thin air…

…and reappeared in Bobby Singers house.

Only to find the hunter gone.

A dark brow rose in annoyance and slight confusion.

That blasted hunter rarely left the sanctuary of his home.

A light growling grumble echoed from his throat as the powerful demon made use of his immense cache of abilities.

'_Oh bugger.'_

Mouth lifting into a snarl, the demon cursed the Winchesters, the Angels, Bobby Singer and the whole Hell Damned Apocalypse.

The idiots were facing off against Lucifer.

And losing!

Cursing the fools, Crowley zapped himself over to the battle field just in time to see the tides turn.

Something glimmered in the younger (and possessed) brothers eyes.

Thick, bushy brows rose with respect and curiosity. He would not admit to being scared out of his fucking mind. It was _Lucifer._

It appeared that Sam was able to fight back for momentary control over his body.

Wow.

Sam quickly ran for the gaping and howling entrance to the feared Cage.

Crowley had to be exact in his timing. Perfect. Otherwise the world would literally go to Hell, again.

Ignoring the agonized green eyes of the older Winchester, Crowley focused on the possessed man. Neither had noticed his arrival yet.

He had briefly noticed that Bobby was dead, his neck twisted almost 180 degrees, and that the Angel turned human had been, for lack of a better word, sprayed all over the battle field. Poor buggers.

Just as the possessed half Winchester returned and Sam had grabbed the infuriated Arch-Angel, Crowley worked his magic.

Or demonic juju. Whatever.

Crowley reached out with his significant power and took hold of the two younger Winchester's souls. He wove his magic and created a rift between the Arch-Angels Grace and the blackened soul of the devil from the souls of the respective bodies rightful owners, separating the entities. The dark magic circled the souls, grabbing them, tugging them away from the feeble bonds formed between the invading persons and _pulled_.

Two bright and pure lights burst from the falling bodies chests and flew into his waiting hands. For the time being, the two souls rested peacefully (unaware and healing from the previous onslaught) within his vessels body. The actual owner of the body had departed many centuries ago, his soul residing deep within Hells torture rack. Letting out a relieved breath, Crowley quietly thought-

'_I can't believe that bloody worked.' _And it wouldn't of worked had the two brothers already not been fighting against the Angel and Ex-Angels influence with everything that they had.

A broken sound came from the bloody and beaten hunter, who still had not noticed his presence.

Then Crowley felt something very powerful and _heavenly_ approach their location.

Milliseconds later, the blasted trench coat wearing angel appeared.

Not to be taken off guard, Crowley spoke. "How nice of you to rejoin us." The British accent was another thing he really enjoyed. He sounded fancy and it was fantastic for sarcasm.

The juiced up feather boy ignored him and healed the broken hunter, before going over and healing Bobby.

The three exchanged words of solace.

Rolling his eyes, Crowley spoke up again.

"What? No jumps for joy? You lot just beat the bloody devil and his annoying brother."

Dean merely glared at him with sorrowful eyes, completely ignoring the comment. Bobby muttered 'Idjit' under his breath, and Castiel, we did that head-tilt and frown thing.

Curse him, he needed that damn angels help for this.

The blue eyes observed him with an angels sight, the two orbs widened as he saw the two souls that he kept safe.

The angel sent him, what could be considered, a grateful look.

"What you peerin' at, boy?" Bobby growled.

Glancing at the smug smirk that adorned the demons face to the questioning and saddened eyes of both hunters, Castiel answered.

"He has Sam and Adams souls."

The green eyes of the mourning hunter came back to life.

"What?" Dean said breathlessly.

Still smirking, Crowley explained. "I don't like being in debt, so to call it even, I snatched the boys souls before their bodies fell into the Cage." He lifted his brows twice and chuckled, "Nifty lil' trick, idnit?"

He gave the re-vamped angel a significant look. Understanding what was needed of him, Castiel concentrated his newfound power to make the physical bodies needed to house the souls.

Crowley handed the souls over to the angel as he crafted new (but identical to the original) bodies for the half brothers.

Five seconds later, there was a bright flash of pure white light.

And there lay two gasping Winchesters.

Dean barely waited for Sam to sit up before launching himself at his brother.

A chocked sound escaped him as Sam looked around in bewilderment. Adam wasn't much better off.

"W-what?" Sam managed to get out. "I thought that…" the inquiring gaze moved over to his lovely smirking self.

"We're even now, boys, enjoy your freedom."

Before any of them could say anything, Crowley had disappeared.

He had a kingdom to claim after all.

_**O-O**_

_So how'd I do? In this universe Crowley doesn't get all mean on the boys like he did in season 6, and therefore, doesn't get killed._

_I will probably do another one of these for Crowley, he was such a wicked character!_

_Review! And give me prompts if you want, or give me a scenario or a 'what if' situation. Eg. What if – Azazel had refused to save Dean in exchange for Johns soul? Eg. Scenario – Deans thoughts when he sees Sam drink the demon blood. Eg. Prompts – just a word or something like 'Red' 'Knife' or 'Engine'. Lol, have fun! Oh, and one word prompts will be grouped together as each prompt will only get between 50-300 words._

_Laters loveys!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This was inspired by a lovely version of the Spongebob Squarepants song that was re-written for Transformers, I found it funny, so I did one myself. You really need to listen to the theme song to really be able to find this funny, so just Youtube the opening credits/scene for Spongebob first, mmk? _

_Enjoy!_

**-boots-**

Are ya ready ladies?  
Hell yes, Razzika!  
I CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
Hell yes, Razzika!  
Ohhhhhh!

Who lives on the road and is hot as can be?

DEAN WIN-CHEST-ER!

Toned and tanned, how delicious is he?

DEAN WIN-CHEST-ER!

If his smile and charm is something you desire,

DEAN WIN-CHEST-ER!

Then kill a ghost and start the fire!

DEAN WIN-CHEST-ER!

Ready?

DEAN WIN-CHEST-ER!

DEAN WIN-CHEST-ER!

DEAN WIN-CHEST-ER!

DEAN WIIIIN-CHEST-EEEEEEER!

**-boots-**

_That man is fuckin' sex on a stick._

_I'll probs do more of these just for the hell of it._

_Toodles!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Another one that popped into my head, I may do one for Cas._

Are ya ready, girls?

Hell yes, Razzika!

I can't here you!

Hell yes, Razzika!

Ohhhhhh!

Who has thick locks of mahogany?

SAM WIN-CHEST-ER!

Eyes so brown, deep and lovely!

SAM WIN-CHEST-ER!

If his body, so firm and toned, is what you crave,

SAM WIN-CHEST-ER!

Then grab a shovel and dig up that ghosts grave!

Ready?

SAM WIN-CHEST-ER!

SAM WIN-CHEST-ER!

SAM WIN-CHEST-EEEEEEEEEEEEER!

_There are two requests that I still have sitting in my inbox, I will get around too them...some day. _

_Anywho, since these are so much fun there will be more!_

_Much love!_


End file.
